Benutzer Diskussion:LanceVanceDance
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Blue Hell. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 12:03, 14. Jul. 2009 Willkommen Hallo LanceVanceDance, ich wollte dich nur mal begrüßen und dir sagen, dass ich die Mission Unfriendly Competition so was von schwierig finde. Ich komme seit Wochen nicht weiter^^ Zaibatsu 16:36, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab auf deiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet ;) Hey kannst mich ja mal adden, marlon_93@hotmail.de, dann kann ich dir mal alles erklären wenn du willst Gta psp player Diskussion 10:20, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar,hier meine: felix@fam-wenz.de LanceVanceDance 10:36, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kommas Hallo LanceVanceDance, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass man hinter einem Komma ein Leerzeichen setzt. LG Zaibatsu 16:55, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Echt? Ich hab das immer ohne gemacht. Naja,wayne, ich werd in Zukunft eins dahinter setzen LanceVanceDance 20:43, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Danke. Zaibatsu 19:08, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Wir waren uns doch einig, dass auf Kommas Leerzeichen folgen. Zaibatsu 20:19, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich etwa wieder keine Kommas gesetzt? Entschuldige, es ist eine Angewohnheit. LanceVanceDance 14:17, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Unruhen in Los Santos Jo danke für die Antwort. Ich war während den Krawallen immer nur in Los Santos. Hätt ja sein können.Grüße Gtaiv freak 22:14, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem. Das hatte ich mich auch mal gefragt, also hab ich beim Wieder-Durchspielen die Gelegenheit genutzt und mal nachgesehen ;) LanceVanceDance 08:40, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bunny Hops Weißt du, wie Bunny Hop in VCS gehen? :) Ice 16:12, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Verlinkung Du musst nicht alles in einem Text verlinken, was man verlinken kann. Es reicht einmal pro Artikel. ;) Homie 18:29, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Naja okay, ich dachte es sieht besser aus oder so ^^ LanceVanceDance 18:31, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Trespas Der Artikel ist dir sehr gut gelungen, keine Sorge ;) Zaibatsu 15:03, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank, vielleicht möchte ja jemand diesen und den anderen Artikel (To live and die in Alderney) nochmal überarbeiten. Nur die Seite bestand halt noch nicht. Ich überlege, ob ich die Attentats-Missionen noch hinzufügen werde, weil ich GTA IV eh grade nochmal durchspiele. Leo Teal Unglaublich, aber dieser Satz befindet sich seit gut drei Jahren hier im Wiki... Zaibatsu 20:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab ihn gelöscht, da es ja logisch ist, dass er nicht mehr auftritt nach seinem Tod. Keiner tritt je nach seinem Tod wieder auf^^ LanceVanceDance 18:21, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Comet (IV) Ich dachte so heißt die Mission. Ich habe das so stehen gelassen, weil ich GTA IV nicht besitze.‎‎ MFG GTA SA FAN 14:38, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich hab mich nur gewundert^^ Generell heißt keine Mission "fiiicckkeennn", sondern ist eher ein "witziger" Scherz von unangemeldeten Benutzern ;) LanceVanceDance 14:40, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Achso. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:44, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Eine Mission soll "fiickeeennn" heissen. lol xxD Homie 15:25, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Warum nicht? Es gibt ja auch Missionen, die "diese Scheiße ist verflucht!" heißen xD LanceVanceDance 15:35, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Und wo? xD Homie 15:56, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Lost and Damned. "This Shit's Cursed". Wo Billy verhaftet wird^^ LanceVanceDance 15:58, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Missionen Hey mir fällt gerade auf dass meine Lieblingsmission in San Andreas ebenfalls Reunting the Families ist :D TheTruth1995 LanceVanceDance 17:55, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Plakat irgendwie geil und die Verfolgungsjagd ist geil. Hab das Spiel vor kurzem nochmal neu angefangen um ohne Cheats zu machen. Seit heute Mittach häng ich da fest ;) Also erstmal Nebenmissionen usw machen ;D TheTruth1995 17:14, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab leider die unzensierte Version, also ist das die einzige Chance, mal eine brutalere Szene zu sehen. Außerdem mag ich die Art der Mission, ich steh voll drauf aus dem Auto zu schießen während Homies fahren, und das ist eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten^^ LanceVanceDance 17:18, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Da haste recht, das is so geil wo der Typ auf das Auto fällt :D TheTruth1995 17:20, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Du hängst da fest fällt mir gerade auf? Wo hängts denn? Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen (lies mal meine Seite ich bin offizieller SA-Experte hier ;D) LanceVanceDance 17:22, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Offizieller Experte? Woha :D Naja ich kenn die Mission ja schon vom cheaten her, eigentlich wars nur dass ich zu schnell Leben verloren hab da am Anfang im Motel. Gibts Nebenmissionen mit denen man sein leben irgendwie länger behalten kann (z.B. Schutzwesten halten länger oder so)? TheTruth1995 17:29, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst die Krankenwagen-Missionen machen, da verlängert sich dein Lebensbalken. Bis Level 12 Verletzte zum Krankenhaus karren, dann hast du für den Anfang des Spiels ohne Cheats relativ viel Leben. Übrigens steht in dem Hotel am Eingang ein Getränkeautomat, da kannst du immer wieder hingehn und dein Leben für einen Dollar auffrischen. LanceVanceDance 17:33, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke :) Ich werds gleich mal versuchen. Dann bin ich bald weg von LS ;) Endlich! TheTruth1995 17:38, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) LS hat man am Anfang schnell satt, aber wenn man wieder kommt, mag man es umso mehr^^ LanceVanceDance 17:40, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja. Am Ende war es richtig nervig wenn man wieder in Los Santos war und nur von den klauenden Leuten geschlagen wurde die da randalierten^^ Deshalb hab ich mich damals immer in LV aufgehalten... TheTruth1995 17:43, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Irgendwann musstest du ja mal nach LS rüber, um die Story durchzuspielen. Aber du hast schon recht - es ist voll nervig, dass dich ausnahmslos alle Leute angreifen, obwohl du nichts gemacht hast. Und alle Autos sind entweder fast kaputt oder gehen gerade in die Luft. Diesen Teil hätte man weglassen können. Aber es gehört leider alles zur Story. LanceVanceDance 17:47, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Auf welche Konsole hastes eigentlich? TheTruth1995 17:49, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) PS2. Bin seit jeher PS2-Zocker, seit Sommer 09 hab ich aber auch eine Xbox 360, da spiele ich GTA IV + Erweiterungen drauf. Und du? LanceVanceDance 17:55, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) habs auf der alten Xbox, ansonsten hab ich auch als Konsole nur die Playsi 3. Und dank deiner Tipps hab ich die Mission gerade geschafft :P TheTruth1995 18:03, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Immerhin mal jemand, der nach meinen Tipps gefragt hat. Weil ich kenn mich ja aus, aber nie fragt einer^^ Hab üerlegt, ob ich eine eigene Website anlege (bei der ich dann auch andere Spiele zum Helfen angebe, z.B Skate 1 und 2 oder Fallout 3). LanceVanceDance 18:16, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wäre doch mal gut. Entweder fragt keiner; oder jeder fragt aber findet nie ne antwort ;) TheTruth1995 18:17, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Mal eine Frage: Du kennst nicht zufällig irgendwas, womit man eine gute Website erstellen kann? Weil ich würde das wirklich gerne machen, da Zocken mein größtes Hobby ist (nach Skaten^^) und ich den Leuten helfen will, die nicht weiterkommen. Skate, Skate 2, Fallout 3, sämtliche GTAs, Assasins Creed 1+2. Das wäre wirklich cool =D LanceVanceDance 18:22, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ lancevancedance .. zur website - entweder mit einem einfache baukasten als subdomain , zb bei www.2page.de, oder in dem du lernst html zu schreiben, und mietest du dir den i.wo platz zum hochladen.. :D lg Okay, danke, aber bringen tut es jetzt nicht mehr wirklich was^^ Hat sich alles längst erledigt^^ LanceVanceDance 10:23, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Website Du kannst doch Wiki nehmen und die Seite könnte heißen www.de.games-hilfe.wikia.com oder www.de.spiele-hilfe.wikia.com. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:27, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hm, das könnte ich. Weil wie gesagt: Es geht nicht mehr nur um GTA, sondern um eine Reihe weiterer Spiele. Danke, ich schau mir das mal an ;) LanceVanceDance 18:32, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Willst du das Wiki machen oder soll ich schon mal damit anfangen. Soll das de.spiel heißen oder de.games? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:37, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wirklich KEINE Ahnung. Du kannst ja damit anfangen, allerdings habe ich keinerlei Ahnung vom Erstellen eines Wiki's. Dann wäre der Name auch deine Entscheidung, weil du es ja "gründest".LanceVanceDance 18:41, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann fang ich mal damit an, ich glaube games hört sich besser an wie spiel. Ich schicke dir ca. 20:00 Uhr mal den Link von das Wiki. Soll ich dir dann die Admin-Rechte geben, wenn ich das finde? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:44, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hier ist der Link Game Hilfe Wiki. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:56, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hey was dagegen wenn ich bei eurem Game Hilfe Wiki mal ein wenig mitmache? ;) TheTruth1995 19:17, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe nichts dagegen, kannst gern mithelfen. Mehr Benutzer desto besser. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:21, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay, das Wikia wäre erstellt =) Es ist ganz gut geworden finde ich, jetzt ist es erstmal in Bearbeitung. LanceVanceDance 10:11, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fahrzeug Fundorte Hey, ich seh gerade, du änderst die Fundorte der Fahrzeuge aus London immer in Oft antreffbar in London/Manchester. Ich wollte sagen, dass das vollkomen unnötig, da es sowieso nur die zwei Städte gibt und nur da rumfahren. GTAFreak05 18:19, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay, ich hab London ja nicht, deshalb dachte ich, es würde besser aussehen^^ LanceVanceDance 18:20, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt weiß du es^^ GTAFreak05 18:30, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) okay. Wenn der Experte spricht ;) Ich kümmer mich um die Artikel, die ich auch kenne ;D LanceVanceDance 18:33, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Game Hilfe Wiki Wieso bearbeitest du nichts mehr beim Game Hilfe Wiki? MFG GTA SA FAN 19:01, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hatte in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so viel Zeit, aber übermorgen hab ich Ferien, dann geht es wieder mehr los. LanceVanceDance 19:31, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ok, anfängerfrage (: Hab jetzt GTA San Andreas auch zum zweiten mal durch (: ABER...jetzt beim zweiten Mal wollte ich auch die Monsterstunts mit erledigen, nur der in Verona Beach ist einfach nicht machbar, oder? Benutze das Motorrad, daß man auch bei dem Ringspiel bekommt: N irgendwas 500 oder so. Gibts da irgendeinen Tipp oder muß ich wie bisher stundenlang sinnlos da rum springen, bis mal endlich der Monsterstunt gelingt? Und noch was...Glückwunsch an Lance für die hervoragenden Beiträge. Danke (: 217.238.211.110 20:21, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das ist keine Anfängerfrage, du musst dich nicht schämen oder so ;) Du meinst die NRG 500. Also, wenn ich nochmal nachsehe, kann ich dir sicher einen Tipp geben, hab aber leider schon mindestens 1 Monat lang kein SA mehr gespielt. Ich werde nachsehen und hier bald nochmal reinschreiben. Und danke, ich geb mir Mühe^^ LanceVanceDance 20:26, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tja, ist schon ne Zeitlang her, daß ich gefragt habe. Gibts mittlerweile eine Lösung? Ich beiß mir da echt die Zähne aus!! Ojeoje Konnte mich ja schlecht mit dir in Kontakt setzen, wenn du nicht angemeldet bist ;) Versuch es mit einer NRG 500. Die ist einfach die schnellste. Vor dem Absprung versuchen, keine Kurven zu fahren und das Motorrad beim Absprung ein bisschen nach vorne ziehen. Alternativ geht auch ein Auto mit Nitro, ist aber nicht ganz so schnell. LanceVanceDance 14:28, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja, das versuch ich ja schon die ganze Zeit. Dachte mir, es gibt vielleicht noch ne andere Lösung. Egal, danke trotzdem. Werds weiter probieren. Viel mehr Möglichkeiten gibt es wohl nicht. Das ist einer der schwersten. LanceVanceDance 17:59, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nachbearbeiten Mach das ;) Ziani15 13:30, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Es sind Ferien und keiner hat Zeit -.- Was soll ich anderes tun? xD LanceVanceDance 13:31, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, war und ist bei mir auch so :) Ziani15 13:33, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Und schlechtes Wetter ist auch, also kann ich nicht skaten -.-' Da sitz ich dann stundenlang und sammel Einträge :D LanceVanceDance 13:35, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das ist dann blöd ;) Alles klar. Bin jetzt erstmal (wirklich!) wieder weg :) Ziani15 13:43, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay. LanceVanceDance 13:43, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schafter Da haste wohl recht, wobei ich den neuen Schafter erst nächste Woche fahren kann, da ich eine PS3 hab :-) . Commander-GTA 13:45, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Ich habe den Karte in Google gefunden und schneide es aus. Aber die Liberty city Karte z.B.Saint Mark's habe ich selbst gemacht.VoodooDriver 10:05, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Absätze Was sollen die Absätze à la das hier? Zaibatsu 18:39, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fragen Hi, hab einfach mal zwei Fragen, die nicht so wirklich was mit GTA zu tun haben: #Holst du dir auch Red Dead Redemption? #Wenn du Bully zockst: Wie ist das Spiel und was muss man da machen? Ziani15 19:08, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay, danke für die Antworten. Dann holst du dir doch bestimmt auch L.A. Noire von Rockstar. Zu Bully: Ich überleg nämlich ob ich mir das auch hole, und jetzt, wo ich eine gute Rückmeldung habe. werde ich es mir ganz bestimmt holen ^^ Ziani15 19:18, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bully Hey LanceVanceDance :) Ich wollte fragen von wo du dir das Game geholt hast. Gta4Gamer 12:20, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Achso, Danke. Passt gut weil ich gerade mein gespartes für IV und EfLC ausgegeben habe :) Gta4Gamer 12:38, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt 40€:) mal sehn. Gta4Gamer 15:34, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Aufstieg!! Glückwunsch! Du bist auf dem 7. Platz der Topbenutzer ;) Gleich unter mir xD Ziani15 21:01, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, mit dem Nachbearbeiten xD und so, war das irgendwann abzusehen. ;) Ziani15 18:20, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sch**** Nachbearbeiter xD. Lass das mal ;) Ziani15 18:54, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich mach das auch immer mit der zufälligen Seite. Ich mach mir auch während des Zockens immer Notizen auf Zetteln, wenn ich was Besonderes gesehen oder gehört habe und bearbeite das hier dann. Hab irgendwie schon 100 Zettel mit Vorder- und Rückseite!! ^^ Und ich zocke GTA IV (wo ich ja am meisten von bearbeite) erst seit 7 Monaten! xD Ziani15 19:00, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hab mich gestern mal durch die drei Nachrichtenseiten weazelnews.com, libertytreeonline.com und Public Liberty Online geklickt und da viele Infos rausgeschrieben. In nächster Zukunft werden also Artikel über relativ unbekannte Dinge von mir erstellt werden. Kennst du z.B. Doris Fung oder die Bar One-Eyed Sailor? Ziani15 19:07, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) #Doris Fung ist eine Liberale im Parlament von LC #In der One-Eyed Sailor-Bar in East Hook, die es seit 50 Jahren gibt, wurde der 32-jährige Künstler Jude Corbin brutal zu Tode geprügelt. #Im Internet kann man auch rausfinden, dass sich Love Fist wirklich wiedervereint hat und warum es in CW kein Alderney gibt bzw. man dort nicht hinkommen würde. #Du lädst dir bestimmt nur den Lesben-Klingelton runter xD. Ziani15 19:15, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :P Ich achte eigentlich immer auf alle Kleinigkeiten und gucke mir alles ganz genau mit dem Scharfschützengewehr an. :D Ziani15 19:24, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Geil, DAS mach ich auch. Und diese Info mach ich mir jetzt als Zitat ganz oben auf meine Seite. Danke. Ziani15 19:30, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe, meine Diskussionsseite dreht durch, egal. Mit guten Sprüchen kenn ich mich aus, aber die müssen spontan kommen :P Ziani15 19:39, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Irgendiwe sind wir uns voll ähnlich XD. Ziani15 19:43, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt. SchuelerVZ nicht, aber ICQ! Warte doch noch auf RDR, da gibts bestimmt auch geile Sprüche; denn typischen "Rockstar-Humor" eben. Sind ja nur noch 25 Tage *.* Es kommt auch ein RDR-Film, der 30 min dauert, aber nur in den USA :( Ziani15 19:49, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich freu mich noch auf L.A. Noire, hat ich ja hier schonmal geschrieben, und auf Mafia II. Du bist FIFA-Zocker? FIFA ist dumm xD, PES rockt. Ziani15 19:57, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay, :). Du musst bei "Einfügen" „Vorlage" aufwählen, dann unten „auf andere Vorlage wählen" klicken und dann auf der folgenden Seite nach "Zitat" suchen. Danach kannst du in das zweite Fenster (heißt #2 oder so) deinen Text einfügen. Sorry, lässt sich scheiße erklären. Ziani15 20:02, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay, bis dann. Morgen ist ja wieder Schule, stimmt ja -.- Ziani15 20:03, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hey LanceVanceDance! Nichts gegen dich aber bearbeitest du die Seiten wirklich oder nur ein wenig damit du bearbeitungen bekommst? Schreibs mir einfach auf meine Disku. Gta4Gamer 11:43, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Achso, wollte ich ja nur wissen. Gta4Gamer 15:29, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Las Venturas Wie kommst du auf Die Geschicke? Zaibatsu 14:01, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hab's mit so einem Übersetzungsprogramm machen lassen, weil ich dachte, las ist Mehrzahl. LanceVanceDance 16:53, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) RDR Morgen ist es da... !! *freu* Ziani15 16:20, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das ist dann Pech (das du kein Geld hast) xD. Hast du von den ganzen Bugs wenigstens was mitgekriegt, ist ja ein Patch veröffentlicht worden?! Das Spiel ist trotzdem supergeil. Ziani15 19:36, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Also, die Welt ist soooo groß, größer gehts gar nicht, die Tiere (besonders die Büffel und die Bären) sind auch richtig geil designt und animiert worden und die Missionsvielfalt reicht von Leuten mit Wurfmessern töten über Zugwaggons abkoppeln bis zum Kühe auf die Weide treiben, also auch supergut gemacht. Ziani15 18:42, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nochmal 'ne Frage: Könntest du uns dann helfen, wenn du es hast? Wir arbeiten nämlich grad an 'nem RDR-Wiki. Die Artikel sind komisch und so, könntest du ja vielleicht ein bisschen umschreiben. Ziani15 18:41, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Okay, wär ziemlich nett, wenn du da dann hilfst. Ziani15 12:29, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wieder ich: Brauch mal ein bisschen Anerkennung für meine Dienste XDD (http://de.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Exodus_in_Amerika), guck dir mal den langen Missionstext an, hab ich heute ganze Zeit dran gesessen. Ziani15 19:02, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Okay, cool ;) Schau mal im Fallout wiki. Ich erstelle da so oft Artikel, mittlerweile waren es bestimmt schon 80 oder so. Ich hab das Ding voll aufgebaut :D Ich helfe bald, hab ja in 3 Tagen Konfi. LanceVanceDance 19:11, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich zock das Spiel zwar nicht, kann ja aber mal Rechtschreibfehler bearbeiten oder so, wenn ich nicht im RDR-Wiki beschäftigt bin. Ziani15 20:06, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Und, wie findest du es? Ziani15 19:59, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich kaufe mir RDR vielleicht in August. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:44, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das ist doch schon mal voll weit! Ich hatte auch gleich am ersten Tag extrem viel gezockt xD Ziani15 17:32, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Die Story hat ich in 3 Tagen durch, weil es ja sooo viel zutun gibt. Was fandest du am Schießen schwer? Ziani15 20:48, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Es gibt doch glaub ich gar keine, oder? ^^ Ich hasse diese langen Reitwege von den Missionsannahmesstellen hin und her und so. Ziani15 21:09, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Da dauert mir das Laden doch wieder zu lange... Ziani15 21:26, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ne, hab ich leider nicht, und, ja, das mit den Ladezeiten stimmt. Ziani15 21:28, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) PS2 zu Xbox 360 Wie konntest du nur von einer PlayStation 2 zu einer Xbox 360 wechseln? ;D Homie 19:32, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ne Frage: seit wann ist Victor Vance tot.? Oliiinsane Vandalismus Nach wiederholtem Vandalismus lasse ich deine Benutzerseite schützen. ;) Danach können nur noch du und die Admins deine Seite bearbeiten. Homie 16:32, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Mel Tobwsloksy Ich hatte mich gerade schon nach Infromationen für einen neuen Artikel umgeschaut :-) Commander-GTA 14:30, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/Mel_Toblowsky die haben noch ein paar Sachen dazu Commander-GTA 14:39, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Nö Nö, den Spaß lass ich dir XD Commander-GTA 14:54, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Betriebsleiterkasten Weißt du woher ich den Kasten für Chinatown-Betriebsleiter herbekomme? 501.Legion 14:22, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt! 501.Legion 14:47, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Police Detective Also ich würde 'Police Detective' stehen lassen, da in Deutschland ausländische Polizisten meist mit ihrer einheimischen Berufsbezeichnung benannt werden - ein italienischer Polizist z.B. als Carabiniere (oder so) und ein französischer als Gendarm. Und vor allem amerikanische Polizisten werden in Presse, Fernsehen usw. als 'Police Officer' betitelt. Also meiner Meinung nach ist das durchaus nicht unüblich. Und die Bezeichnung Polizei-Detektiv existiert in Deutschland gar nicht. Ich glaube allerdings, dass das n etwa auf der Stufe des Kommisars ist. mfG ManoCornuto 06:42, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dass man Verkäufer nicht als salesman bezeichnet und Polizisten eben schon als Officer, liegt daran, dass jedes Land sein eigenes Rangsystem hat, und man nicht bei jeder Berichterstattung erst lang nach dem entsprechenden deutschen Dienstgrad suchen kann. Nur um deine Frage bei Ray Machowski zu beantworten^^ mfG ManoCornuto 06:56, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Live kannst duuh mir pls deine Live-Addy geben.? MFG Oliiinsane 17:18, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC)Oliiinsane Dein Profil Du hast bei deinen Edits meinen Benutzernamen falsch geschrieben ; D MFG Oliiinsane 07:13, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oliiinsane schuelervz Heißt du im schuelervz rein zufällig Felix könnte kotzen. Wenz? ManoCornuto 09:36, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Hast du es jetzt eigentlich schon durch? Das RDR-Wiki ist bombastisch gewachsen^^ Ziani15 21:28, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also, erstens: Das ist wirklich peinlich, und zweitens: Na klar, ich erklär sie dir. Also, Abigail schickt dich raus, um mehrere Raben zu verscheuchen, die das Korn fressen. Nimm' eine Waffe mit viel Schuss und erschieße die Vögel so lange, bis der Rest davonfliegt. Ziani15 21:49, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Um das Futter selber zu vernichten? Kein Problem. Ziani15 17:45, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) xD. Oh, man, ey FIFA?! -.- Ziani15 17:51, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich liebe PES ^^. Wenn du die Mission schaffst ;), kommen noch ein paar Missionen und dann ist irgendwann Schluss, wortwörtlich (nicht nachfragen, warum wortwörtlich, sonst müsste ich spoilern). Ziani15 18:14, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Naja, dann mach das morgen. Grüß deine Schwester von mir und wünsch ihr viel Spaß bei was auch immer. xDD Ziani15 18:23, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke. Okay, dann lass uns jetzt aufhören zu schreiben ^^. Ziani15 18:34, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Glückwunsch, scheiß Ende, ne? Ziani15 18:01, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mir ist John auch ans Herz gewachsen, bei mir ging's nach Beenden der Story auf die 98, 5 % eigentlich relativ schnell, da ich dann mal Zeit hatte, was anderes als die geilen Missionen zu spielen. ^^ Ziani15 18:08, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ach, bei Uncle war ich gar nicht so traurig. Ich hab' nur CW zu hundert Prozent durchgespielt, nach 7 Stunden Story durch, nach 70 Stunden 100%, da ich nicht wusste, was mir noch fehlte, als ich bei 99 % war. Ich hör' auch jetzt erstmal auf zu Schreiben glaub ich, da ich meine Aufgabe als Administrator im Red Dead Redemption-Wiki gewissenhaft erledigen muss und die teils miserable Rechtschreibung von einigen Nutzern in diesem korrigieren muss. xDDD Ziani15 18:17, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) xbox live & mafia 2 demo hey, haste xbox live? ist seit gestern die demo von mafia 2 drauf.. mega geil :D auch schon gespielt? lg so ähnlich wie gta iv, bloß noch bessere grafik und ungewohnte steuerung.. man kann 10 minuten im westen der stadt rumfahren und zur buzzsaw mission (die mit der mg) fahren. die autos fahren sich ein bisschen schwammig, aber sonst mega geil. total lebendig die stadt und die texturen echt krass. sind ja nur noch 16 tage *freu* :D Grandtheftawesome 10:27, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) bei mafia 1 warn die autos echt lahm.. aber die gehn echt ab manche, die bremsen sind bloß schlecht und die polizei verfolgt dich sofort, wenn du zu schnell fährst. musst du teuer bestechen :) sonst ist alles aber total günstig, eine heisse schokolade kostet 0.10 dollar .. ich hab in einem trailer gesehen, dass später in der story richtige sportwagen freigeschaltet werden, das wird cool . lg Grandtheftawesome 10:37, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichnung: "Artikel des Monats" Hi LanceVanceDance, ich würde gerne wissen, was du von der Auszeichnung "Artikel des Monats" hältst. 501.Legion 09:10, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) alte Speicherstände Hi LanceVance Dance, Ich habe ein sehr großes Problem mit San Andreas. Nachdem ich eine fehlerhafte Datei in meinem San-Andreas-Ordner (nicht die User Files) gefunden habe, musste ich SA neu installieren. Natürlich habe ich meine Speicherstände auf den Stick verfrachtet. Nach der Neuinstallation habe ich die Savefiles wieder in den User-Files-Ordner verschoben, doch jetzt funktionieren sie nicht mehr (d.h. wenn ich sie laden will, startet das Spiel von vorn). Was kann ich tun??? Danke im vorraus. Ghostglendale 15:54, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) HI LANCEVANCEDANCE :D Hi, bin hier auch schon 'ne Zeit nicht Onlinen gewesen. Ist was neues passiert oder so? :P Gta4Gamer 12:39, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ist mir auch aufgefallen :( Gta4Gamer 14:52, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Grüner Sabre Bist du ganz sicher, dass es in San Andreas richtige grüne Sabres gibt? Wenn, dann nur ein seltsam schmutziges Grün (oder im Tuning-Shop gekauftes). Der Clou ist ja, dass es nur einen grünen Sabre gibt, und zwar den, mit dem CJs Mutter erschossen wird. ManoCornuto 20:17, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalismus Jo, danke für's aufmerksam machen, da war aber bereits ein anderer schneller als ich. ;D Homie 13:12, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Und hier klinke ich mich auch mal wieder ein. Danke für's rückgängig machen von dem Quatsch, den der Unangemeldete Benutzer auf meine Benutzerseite geschrieben hat. Keine ahnung, was der genau von mit wollte, aber egal. Anscheinend hat hier jemand ziemliche Langeweile. Leider ändert sich die IP von dem Kerl augenscheinlich schneller, als man sperren kann. Der hat schon die ganze letze Woche im Wiki rumgespammt, auch auf anderen benutzerseiten. Hmm, vieleicht sollte man's mal einrichten, daß Benutzerseiten nur noch von angemeldeten Benutzern editiert werden können. Egal, danke jedenfalls noch mal ;) Cougar 00:53, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Monobook Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 17:00, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nutzer Ali34 vandaliert nur. Der Wikia-Nutzer Ali34 vandaliert schon seit längerem im GTA-Wikia, so hat er z,B jedes Hidden Interior in die Kategorie: Eastereggs eingeordnet und jetzt die Krönung, er hat nämlich einen sinnlosen Artikel zu einem Internet GTA VC Faketrailer erstellt, nämlich Grand Theft Auto Lego City und gibt es als einen offizielen GTA Teil an. Ihr solltet ihn erstmal verwarnen und wenn er weiterhin so einen Blödsinn macht sperren oder löschen. 609NO$CENT! 11:33, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Oh ja das stimmt aber du bist Ansprechpartner im San Andreas Bereich und sonst ist gerade kein Admin bzw.serioser Nutzer online den ich auf diesen Misstand aufmerksam machen könnte. 609NO$CENT! 11:42, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich kümmere mich drum http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Verschieben wir aber lieber die Diskussion auf diese Seite! Xbox Wie ich sehe hast du eine Xbox 360, nach dem Bild zu beurteilen, wo alle GTA's von dir sind. Meine Frage: Bist du au Xbox LIVE? Wenn ja kannst du mich adden? Meine Gamertag : STIENKSTIEFEL Xbox LIVE Hast du deine Xbox nicht an deinen Router angeschlossen? Also mit LAN Kabel oder an den PC? Stretch-Limo (LCS) Warum hast du gerade kommentarlos das Bild aus dem Artikel gelöscht? --Perry 11:15, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab das Bild kommentarlos entfernt, weil man sonst nicht 'Bedford Point' hätte verlinken können. Ich wollte es aber nachträglich wieder einfügen, keine Sorge ;) Ich hätte was sagen sollen. Felix. 11:23, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich hänge mal dein RE: von meiner Diskussionsseite hier mit rein... Btw., ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum ihr nicht DORT antwortet, wo man euch eine Frage stellt? Ansonsten muss man zum Lesen hin und her springen, und wenn einer später mal guckt, versteht er den Sinn mancher Abschnitte gar nicht mehr, weil es dann nur nach Unbeantworteten Fragen oder nach Antworten auf nicht vorhandene Fragen aussieht. Und keine Sorge: Wenn ich jemanden etwas frage, dann gucke ich nach möglichen Antworten auch dort, wo meine Frage steht ;) Nun zurück zum Thema Artikelbearbeitung: # Das mit den Schwierigkeiten beim Korrigieren entsteht nur, wenn man diesen idiotischen erweiterten Editor benutzt (davon kann ich jedem erfahrenen Benutzer nur DRINGEND abraten!!!). DU mit deinen fast 5.000 Bearbeitungen bist doch ein alter Hase und solltest eigentlich keine Probleme mehr haben mit der Wikitext-Syntax. # Bei deiner 2. Korrektur (Bild wieder eingefügt) ist was noch schlimmeres passiert. Ich weiss nicht wieso, aber du hast das Bild neu hochgeladen. Warum? Jetzt haben wir schon ein drittes, völlig überflüssiges Dateiduplikat des gleichen Bildes (das erste war von Benutzer:Gta psp player), welches eigentlich durch einen Admin wieder gelöscht werden sollte. Des weiteren fehlt (wieder mal) die wichige Lizenzangabe. # Ich halte dich für einen Menschen, dem das GTA Wiki wichtig ist und der viel Zeit damit verbringt. Warum machen so viele Benutzer nur Kleinkram bei der Artikelbearbeitung? Wenn man sich eine Seiten vornimmt, dann kann man doch auch mal darüber nachdenken, was evtl. sonst noch alles ergänzt werden könnte. So, ich hoffe, das reicht jetzt erst einmal wieder mit meiner Romanschreiberei ;) Lg --Perry 13:40, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke für deinen langen Text, du hast natürlich Recht. Ich hab das Bild nicht gefunden, also dachte ich, es wäre eine gute Idee, es neu hochzuladen. Meistens bearbeite ich nur kleine Sachen, weil die anderen Sachen bereits stimmen. Nächstes Mal werd ich mir mehr Zeit nehmen und den ganzen Artikel durchlesen. Auch Lg :D Felix. 14:22, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Gebäude Firmenartikel mit Gebäude zu kategorisieren ist sinnlos. So ziemlich jede Firma hat ein Gebäude. Und selbst, wenn nicht: Ist es wichtig, zu wissen, ob eine Firma ein Gebäude hat? Zaibatsu 19:10, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich dachte, "Gebäude" gehören nun mal in die Kategorie: Gebäude. Ich werd es lassen, weil du ja Recht hast und es eigentlich nicht viel Sinn macht. Ist wie Bäume in die Kategorie: Bäume einzuordnen.../: Felix. 19:19, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hehe, ja, im Grunde schon :) Vielleicht nehmen auch die vielen Fahrzeug-Kategorien langsam überhand, aber da jetzt dran herumzuschrauben, das sollten wir wohl lieber lassen... Zaibatsu 15:03, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Reine Werbung - kann gelöscht werden ;) Hallo Felix, nachdem du dich hier schon geäußert hast und nun nicht mehr selbst kandidieren willst, wunder ich mich gerade darüber, warum du zu meiner Adminkandidatur bisher geschwiegen hast. Deine Meinung als einer der Hauptautoren dieses Wikis ist mir jedenfalls sehr wichtig, und über ein Feedback deinerseits (egal, ob positiv oder negativ) würde ich mich sehr freuen. Lg --Perry 13:03, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hab übersehen, dass du einen Blog erstellt hast.^^ Moment. ;) Felix. 15:55, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Erneuter Vandalismus Danke fürs Aufpassen und Rücksetzen der Seiten. Lg --Perry 12:27, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Immer wieder gerne. c: Felix. 12:55, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke auch von mir. Christoph 15:06, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ein zweites Mal kein Ding.^^ Felix. 20:18, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hi, erstmal Hallo wir haben uns seit 2 Wochen nichts mehr geschrieben ich hatte zu viel zu tun. Danke für die Berichtigung ich hatte das irgendwann Abends geschrieben. Und das mit dem Alter das soll ein Witz. Nur mal so am rande gefragt wer hat jetzt schon wieder Vandalismus begannen? Das mit dem Alter ändere ich demnächst noch, am Wochenende.GTA4 Meister 21:05, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Oh Ok. Aber mal was anderes, ich habe demnächt wieder etwas mehr zeit und ich wollte mir Red Dead Redemation kaufen ich wollte nur mal eine zweite meinung dazu einholen. Wenn du das Game kennst oder sogar hast dann schreibe mir doch wie es ist. Denn ich bin schneller mit ACB fertig als ich dachte.GTA4 Meister 20:31, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ok danke für die Rückmeldung. Ich werde es mir am Montag kaufen und wie ich sehe findet z das auch gut oder mit seinen worten fantastisch.GTA4 Meister 14:17, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) So ich habe mein Alter in mein Profil geschrieben. Ich werde die nächste Zeit wieder etwas mehr GTA zocken, vielleicht finde ich ja noch etwas womit ich das GTA Wiki versorgen kann, ansonsten schreibe ich etwas an meiner Profilseite weiter.GTA4 Meister 21:09, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Datei:Jizzy Jims.jpg Avatar Sieh doch mal einer an, kann's sein, daß da jemand Fallout (neu)enddeckt hat? ;) Cougar 00:21, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Umlaute Hi LanceVanceDance, soeben habe ich bemerkt, dass du bei meiner Bearbeitung der Artikels Pay'n'Spray die Umlaute geaendert hast. Wenn du wissen willst, warum ich sie ausschreibe: Ich habe eine britische Tastatur und da gibt es keine Umlaute, von daher moechte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass du dir immer die Muehe machst und er richtig schreibst. Krest25 kleiner fehler bei Bully bei Stundenplan Artikel finde das ein fehler ist Zitat: Tag 3 wird mit dem Beginn von Kapitel 3 freigeschaltet zuviel ich weiß wird mit dem Beginn von Kapitel 2 freigeschaltet oder irre ich mich da wenn das Kapiel 3 ist (SanAndreasPTMG 22:37, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC)) GTA-Projekt Hallo Kollege! Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich noch mal ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache mache und auf meinen letzten Blog beziehungweise mein neuestes Projekt verweisen. Und jeder zusätzliche Teilnehmer wäre ein Gewinn für das Projekt und letztendlich auch für das Wiki. Ich gebe bekanntlich in meinen nächsten Blogs ein Best Of von euren verrücktesten Geschichten aus dem GTA-Straßenverkehr heraus und würde mich freuen, wenn du dich da noch dran beteiligst und mir deine Story schickst. Details findest du hier. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Stories, es dürfen gern auch mehrere sein! Veröffentlichungen sind garantiert! Es grüßt Peter 19:36, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC)